Discorded 2Ps
by 2Ps Rule
Summary: After he found a way to escape his stone prison, Discord left the Equestrian universe because of the elements being resistant to his discording effects. But while looking through the multiverse, the Chaos God comes across an unusual universe. One were a certain group of people are personified nations! But these nations can be really cruel when they want to be. Mostly discorded 2Ps.
1. Discorded

****Poor Luciano, can't ever get a break when I come along...Ever! XD Any way, I noticed that their wasn't that much in the way of discorded countries. Much less 2P discorded countries! So I am making one were Luciano has the unfortunate 'pleasure' of meeting Discord! I take requests for discording any 2P countries, as long as they are cannon characters.****

* * *

><p>"I swear, if I see one more sparkly vampire! Then I will DROWN the entire universe in CHOCOLATE MILK!" Discord growled to himself, he had just come from the Twilight universe. Besides the fact that all the so called 'romance' made him sick to his stomach, the so called 'Vampires' acted worse than Celestia when she was at the worst of her grim moods! Discord had already gone to the 'High School Musical' universe, where all of their random song numbers just drove him up a wall. The 'Pokemon' universe, where he kept getting shocked by a little yellow electric mouse, and repeatedly got hit in the face with red and white metal balls. And the 'Sonic 06' universe, he shuddered to remember what happened back their. "And I thought Equestria was boring!" Discord yelled, to know one in particular. But that was when Discord saw a particular universe that stood out from all of the others, and just by the looks of it, he could tell that this universe was chaotic on a daily bases! "Well this is going to be fun~" And with a snap of his fingers, he transported himself into the middle of what seemed to be a really loud meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>~With the 2Ps~ "DAMN IT GERMANY! GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I BEAT IT!" Germany looked up groggily at the owner of the voice, Luciano just looked right back at him with pure anger. "How many times do I have to wake your ass up?! We are clearly in the middle of a meeting, and you have the guts to fall asleep when I am speaking! How many times must I-" That was all Lutz heard before tuning Luciano out. Flavio sighed, he knew that Lutz had already tuned Luciano out, but he didn't really want to meddle with it. Kuro was nearby, sensing the mood as always, while Al and Matt were in another fist fight. Andres was trying to get away from Flavio, while Gillan was trying to talk to Viktor, but just couldn't stop shaking in fear because of the glares Viktor was giving him. Luciano continued to yell at Lutz, while Lutz pretended to listen, and Francois was smoking as usual. Oliver had his swear jar out, while he was counting every bad word Luciano said. But no one noticed their unwanted guest who was being a fly on the wall, literally, and was watching their entire meeting. Discord really enjoyed the acts of chaos that seemed to spread, and rather quickly he may add. But Discord couldn't help but watch as the northern Italian just would not lighten up on the poor German. "He's even more strict than Sunny butt on a bad day!" Discord told himself, that's when he realized that he had just found his first 'candidate' for his special discordant touch. But how can he get him to fall under his spell when he has some of his most trusted friends and his brother close to him? That's when he decided that a quick look through Luciano's memories might help him find out a weakness that Luciano might have. Discord turned to his full form right behind Luciano, he knew that since he was a magical spirit, know one could see him unless he wanted them too. With a quick tap onto Luciano's head, he went through all of his memories, but he didn't realize a certain Englishman looking straight at him.<p>

* * *

><p>~Flashback~ <em>"You will return, right old man?" Chibitalia looked up at his grandfather, waiting for an answer. "Si little one, Germania does not stand a chance against my army." The Roman Empire promised. "Don't call me little one!" Chibitalia growled, but hugged his grandfather none the less. Chibitalia watched his as grandfather left, he hoped that his grandfather was right. <em>~Flashback~ _"W-Why did he lie to me? H-He promised that he would come back alive! W-Why?" That was all Chibitalia could say when he had heard the unfortunate news, his grandfather had been killed by Germania. Chibitalia was hugging his brother like his life depended on it, shaking because of how much he was crying. "H-He promised he would come back! Why!? Why did he have to lie to me!?" Chibi Flavio held his brother tightly, telling him sweet nothings, considering that was all he could do._

* * *

><p>~Another Flashback~ <em>"Don't worry, I will return for you, I promise." The Holy Roman Empire held Chibitalia close, promising that he would return. "N-No, please, don't go." Chibitalia continued to cry, he didn't want Holy Rome to disappear like the Roman Empire. "I have to, or else France will win! But I promise that, after the war, I will take you far away from here." After promising again, Holy Rome left Chibitalia to join his army in his war against France. Looking back, he saw Chibitalia blow him a kiss as a goodbye present. "Don't worry Chibitalia, I will return for you, my beautiful maiden." <em>~Another Flashback~ _"WHY MUST EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE?!" Chibitalia cried out, first Rome, now Holy Rome! What, was he going to lose his brother too?! "They both promised to return, but they didn't! Their both liars! Both of them!" Chibitalia continued to cry while Hungry held him. "That's it, I DECLARE THAT I SHALL BE INDEPENDENT!"_

* * *

><p>~Last Flashback~ <em>"Why!? Why did you betray me!?" Luciano yelled, why did his own brother betray him!? Why!? "Luciano I-" But Flavio was cut short, because he had to duck when he saw his brother's knife head straight for his face. "DON'T YOU 'LUCIANO' ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE ALMOST LOST OUR INDEPENDENCE!" Luciano yelled back, getting out another knife. "WHY MUST EVERYONE I KNOW LIE TO ME!?"<em>

* * *

><p>~Back to the 2Ps~ Luciano shivered as a chill went straight down his spine, thinking that someone was messing with the cooler, he yelled, "Who turned the cooler up?!" Every nation swore that they didn't, which only made Luciano even more upset, but he shook it off and continued on with the meeting. Al noticed how Oliver was being unusually quiet, and it felt odd how Oliver was looking straight at the top of Luciano's head for some reason. "What the hell are you trying to see?!" Al asked Oliver quietly, bringing Oliver back to reality. "Hm? Oh, well I am just looking at the Chaos Demon floating over Luci's head, don't worry Alfie~" At this, Al growled, "Don't call me that, you cupcake freak." But he saw how Oliver wasn't paying attention to him, he looked hard at what might be over Luciano's head, and started to get the felling that Oliver might be right, because he could fell that their might actually be a figure over Luciano's head. But he couldn't place it. The rest of the meeting went surprisingly fine, except they weren't able to get anything done...Again. Luciano left to go to his apartment, but his brother wasn't with him this time. He was with Andres for the day, but would return tomorrow, so Luciano took that time to finally get some piece and quiet. Unaware that a certain draconequus was following right behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later that night~ "Hello Luciano~" As soon as he heard that voice, Luciano immediately got out both of his daggers and growled. "Who's their!? If you have come to waste my time, than this will be the last day you will ever see!" The voice laughed, "Oh please, those little daggers wont harm me in the slightest~" And the moment the voice had said that, both of Luciano's daggers suddenly turned into chocolate! "H-How?!" Luciano was shocked, how did his daggers get turned into chocolate?! "Chaos, that's how." In a flash of light, a creature appeared right in front of him. "W-What the hell are you?!" Luciano practically screamed, he had never seen anything like this...What ever it is! "Why I am Discord, the God of Chaos and disharmony~ Hello~" The draconequus said, waving to Luciano like he was an old friend of his. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Luciano just hissed back. "Oh calm down my little Italian friend, I mean you no harm~ I just came to warn you about something~" Discord simply replied, while circling around Luciano. "We aren't friends, and what do you mean by 'warn me about something'? " Luciano kept a sharp eye on Discord, just in case if he was about to attack. "That you shouldn't be so trusting of your so called 'friends'. You never know when they might stab you in the back, you never can tell if they are lying or not. You can't even trust your brother really~ After all, he did betray you when you were fighting for your independence, remember~?" Luciano's blood ran cold at the mention of Flavio's betrayal during the Italian Revolution. "H-How do you know about that?" "Well, I guess you could say that I have been watching you ever since you were a little colony~ And that reminds me, Holy Rome and Roman Empire lied as well, correct~?" Luciano shuddered when he thought back to the times when he was just a little colony.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, outside.~ Oliver watched through the window as the being messed with the poor Italian's mind. He was paying so much attention to what Discord was doing to Luciano, that he didn't notice Al, Matt, and Francois come right behind him. "Alright, we are ready to go to that 'lovely Cupcake Dessert' place you wanted us to go to so badly." Matt said, bringing Oliver back to reality. "Hm? Oh! I am so very sorry poppets, but I might not be able to go this time~ But I can give you the name of it~" Oliver whispered to the rest of the F.A.C.E. family, still not taking his eyes off of Discord. This not only confused the rest of the F.A.C.E. family, but made them curious. Why was Oliver looking through one of Luciano's windows? Was Luciano planning a surprise attack or something? So they did exactly what Oliver was doing, and looked through the window. But what they saw horrified all three of them. "What the f-ck is that?!" Al whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>~Back to Luciano~ "H-How do you know all of this?" Luciano asked, felling like he wanted to cry. "Like a said, I have watched you ever since you were nothing but a little colony... Little one." Discord replied, calling him exactly what the Roman Empire called him when he was little. "D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Luciano screamed, throwing one of his chocolate daggers at Discord. "Come now, you don't need to start throwing stuff, when you know I am telling the truth~" Discord replied, dodging every knife, dagger, and throwing knife that Luciano threw at him. Once Luciano had nothing else left to throw at the draconequus,he broke down on the floor in tears. Discord used his tail to get Luciano to look at him with his teary eyes. "Considering how many times you have been stabbed in the back, maybe you shouldn't trust others at all." After he had told Luciano this, Discord's eyes started to burst with colors, and soon, Luciano's eyes followed the same color code as Discord's. Luciano's color started to fade into a feeble grey, as Luciano began to tremble in fear. "Y-Your right! I-I c-can't t-trust anyone! N-Not even my a-allies! Th-They m-might stab me in the back when im n-not looking! S-Same with m-mio f-f-fratello! H-He has lied before, and h-he might do it again!" While Luciano was stammering and listing off all of the possibilities on how right Discord might be, Discord left the now grey Italian alone. Giggling like a madman the whole time.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with the 2P F.A.C.E. family~ "What the hell happened to Luciano's color?!" Matt almost yelled, but was shushed by Oliver. "Alfie! Mattie! Language! Anyway, im afraid we have a small intruder from another dimension~" "Wait, how exactly do you know that that... Thing, is from another dimension?" Francois asked, puffing out more cigaret smoke at each word. "Let's just say that... I know a certain Time Lord who helps with things like this daily, and leave it at that." Oliver answered, watching the grey Italian threw the window whimper and shake. "Well we gotta tell everyone else about this right?" "Tell everyone else about what?" The F.A.C.E. family looked behind them to see Flavio look back at them with a hunger for gossip in his eyes. "F-Flavio! What the hell are you doing here?!" Al whispered. "Um, I live here? Any way, Andres didn't wanna deal with me anymore, so he threw me out and locked the door. So I back came here to tell mio fratello the wonderful news~" When Flavio had finished explaining, he found that the F.A.C.E. family had disappeared. Sighing he opened the front door using his spare key and went inside, only to find the living room a complete mess! There were knifes and daggers all over the floor, and throwing knifes were imbedded in the walls! "Luciano! What happened here?!" The only thing that answered Flavio's question was a whimper that came from a corner of the room. Flavio walked to were he heard the whimper and found a greyed, whimpering, and shaking version of Luciano, holding a throwing knife like his life depended on it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys caught the reference than I glomp you with all of my love. Anyway, I think I can safely say that Flavio will not be happy about what happened to his little brother. And no, like his 1P, 2P Holy Roman Empire still thought that Chibitalia was a girl. Comment on who you would like to see discorded next, and yes, the 2P F.A.C.E. family can get discorded as well. Anyway, I hope I see you guys in the next chapter, see ya~<strong>


	2. Francois's mistake

****Hey guys~ Sorry I posted this late, when I finished this chapter, my 4 year old sister came in to my room when I had to go for a bit, and she got on and she ended up deleting this entire chapter. So I had to rewrite all of this from scratch. But I finally finished...Again...So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. Remember, comments/ideas are always welcome! See you in the next chapter~****

* * *

><p>"Fratello? Why are you grey?" Flavio asked, starting to walk to Luciano. Which only made the poor nation shake even more. "N-No, s-s-stay away from me!" Luciano shakily replied, backing away as Flavio got closer. "Fratellino, what are you being so scared of?" Flavio asked, hoping that his younger fratello would stop acting like Gillan during a panic attack. But, much to Flavio's disappointment and concern, Luciano only backed up even more until he was back to back with the wall. Flavio became more concerned when Luciano shakily huddled up against it, while he still held his throwing knife close by."Fratello, why are you acting like this?! It's me, Flavio, remember? Your older fratellino, your other half, the south of Italy, remember..? Come on, don't you trust me..?" Flavio continued to walk towards his younger brother, trying his best to calm Luciano down. But, the moment that Flavio was a few feet from Luciano, he threw his knife straight at Flavio's face saying, "I-I SAID S-STAY AWAY FROM ME D-DAMN IT!" "Um...You missed me completely." Flavio commented, after dodging the throwing knife with ease. But when he looked back at Luciano, he saw that Luciano was still shivering, as well as starting to cry! "F-Fratello?! N-No d-don't cry! Please!" Flavio begged, he had already seen Luciano cry when he betrayed him during the Italian Revolution, and he did NOT wanna see him do that again.<p>

But, despite Flavio's begging and pleading, Luciano not only began to cry, he started wailing in fear! "Oh dios mio..." Flavio quietly commented, he knew that it was time to go back to the world meeting, but how was he going to get his greyed fratello to follow him? That's when he noticed the rope that was sticking out from under the couch, and got an idea.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, during the meeting~ "Where the herr is Luciano and Flavio?!" Kuro asked, looking around. He hadn't seen the, usually angry about something, Italian, or his blonde brother. The F.A.C.E. family looked at each other, each one looking at the other as if silently asking 'What should I say?' But everyone stopped what they where doing the moment that that they heard what sounded like shrill screams of terror from outside the meeting door. Everyone turned to the door to find a very messy Flavio at the door holding a tied up, grey, and shaking version of Luciano, who was trying, and failing horribly, to get out of his bindings. It was quiet for a moment, considering how everyone was too shocked to speak, until Andres broke the silence. "I like your new look Flavio." Andres said, smirking at how messy Flavio was, considering how the Italian was usually picky about making himself look his best. Flavio just gave the Spaniard a death glare that easily said 'Shut up before I smack you.' "L-LET ME GO! O-OR ELSE I'LL THROW M-MY KNIFE! A-AND IT WILL GET YOU IN THE F-FACE THIS T-TIME!" Everyone looked to Luciano in shock, not only was he stuttering and pleading, but he was actually crying! This got Lutz's attention, he had never heard Luciano plea, much less cry. " Vhat's vrong vith you?" Lutz asked, putting his hand on Luciano's shoulder. Luciano began to whimper and squirm, trying his best to get out of Flavio's grip, he even began kicking Flavio in the stomach with all of his strength in hopes of getting away from Flavio and everyone else!<p>

"What did he do to him exactly..?" Francois whispered to Oliver, while watching Luciano kick Flavio multiple times in the stomach. "Well, im afraid that creature that you, Alfie, and Mattie saw was a chaos demon, he call's himself Discord for a reason you know~ Anyway, im afraid that, in his act of causing chaos, he turned Luciano into a coward." Oliver whispered back, watching as Flavio was trying to ignore the pain in his stomach so that Luciano couldn't run away."But he isn't acting like his cowardly 1P, he's WORSE than him!" Francois replied. "Im surprised that he isn't waving a white flag too!" Matt added in, wishing that Luciano would stop his whining before he gave him a slap in the face. "That's because Discord only changed a piece of his personality, his ability to trust others, but it made a domino affect. Changing some other emotions that he had that was connected to his trust, one of them being his courage. For instance, you might need a bit of courage to trust someone with a secret." Oliver concluded, making Francois sigh, making smoke go on Al's face. Al coughed violently at the smoke, while cursing under his breath. "It's just like your hatred about your freckles, it doesn't make any damn sense!" As soon as Francois said that however, Oliver became quiet.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Discord~ Discord was laughing so much that his stomach hurt, just watching Luciano not only freak others out because of his new personality was hilarious enough on it's own! That's when Discord got an idea, instead of just 'helping' one 2P nation with his personality, why not 'help' ALL the nations with their personalities as well! Deciding that this was a great idea, he snapped his fingers and appeared right back in the meeting room, only to find a wonderful fight between two of the nation superpowers. Those nations were France and England, oh how Discord was going to enjoy his stay here.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back with the 2P nations~ Matt and Al decided to get as far away from Oliver as possible, they knew that Oliver's freckles was a sensitive subject to bring up, especially when Oliver is near. Luciano felt an intimidating aura all of a sudden go around the room, and he didn't like it one bit. As a way to get away from that intimidating feeling, Luciano finally kicked Flavio right were the sun didn't shine. "Ow." Flavio's voice went up a whole octave as he cringed in pain, he let go of Luciano and fell to the floor in pain. Xiao spit out his coffee that he was drinking and started laughing his ass off, as he watched Luciano, who was still tied up, act like a caterpillar and wiggled to a corner of the room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Francois didn't notice the sudden change of atmosphere, instead he continued his rant about Oliver's freckles. "I mean it, why the hell do you even care about those freckles, much less hate them with such a passion!? I mean, you even bring make up to hide those pathetic things. Even MY 1P wouldn't use make up to change his looks, and that is saying something!" The more that Francois spoke about his freckles, the more deadly the atmosphere became, and the rest of the nations began to join Luciano in the corner. Minus Flavio, who was still on the floor in pain. Not long after all of the nations, besides Francois and Flavio, went to join everyone else in the corner of the room however, Oliver snapped. "WELL IM SORRY THAT IM NOT LIKE <em>YOU<em> AND THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY LOOKS!" At this, Francois looked back at Oliver with wide eyes, he had never heard Oliver scream at him like that! "Oh f-ck, he's crying!' Francois thought, as Oliver looked back at Francois angerly with tears streaming down his face.

Francois felt a wave of guilt hit him, but than he remembered what Oliver had yelled out at him. "WELL IM SORRY THAT IM NOT LIKE _YOU _AND THAT I DON'T WEAR THOSE PATHETIC BABY BLUE AND PINK SHIRTS THAT YOU WEAR ALL THE TIME!" Oliver was shocked that Francois actually yelled at him, but recovered quickly, yelling right back. "WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Francois didn't seem phased by the insult at all, instead he just shouted right back. "OH PLEASE, YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL THOSE PATHETIC THINGS YOU CALL 'CUPCAKES' FOOD CONSIDERING HOW YOU ALWAYS POISON THEM! LITERALLY!" Oliver didn't know what else to say, so he ran out of the room without even sparing a glance to anyone, accidentally kicking Flavio, who was still on the floor in pain, in the stomach and almost tripping, but continued running out of the room. Francois yelled at Oliver as he ran out, "SEE!? YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY IT! YOUR CUPCAKES TASTE LIKE CRUD AND YOU KNOW IT!" As soon as Oliver was out of sight however, Francois had a big wave of guilt return to him. "Oh shit, what have I done!?"

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back with Discord~ "Well that was defiantly interesting." Discord remarked, as he watched Oliver run out of the room. That's when he got an idea on how to 'help' his poor little English friend, and with a snap of his fingers, he dissipated from the meeting room.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back with the 2P nations~ "Z-Zhis isn't good." Gillan remarked, while hugging Luciano as a form of support for, not only himself, but for Luciano as well. Luciano, who was STILL tied up, was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Al screamed at the top of his voice, Francois stuttered and said, "I-I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings! It's not like I intended for a fight to even happen in the first place!" Matt joined his brother and yelled right back at Francois, saying "WELL, ALL THANKS TO YOU, DISCORD MIGHT HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS WHOLE THING AND NOW HE MIGHT BE LOOKING AT OLIVER AS A NEW TARGET! CONSIDERING ON WHAT HE DID TO LUCIANO, HOW DO YOU THINK OLIVER WELL ACT AFTER THAT DRACO-THING GETS TO HIM TOO!?" Francois's and Al's eyes went wide, if he was able to make Luciano a cowered, than what would he make Oliver into?! "Ahem, and what or who exactly is Discord, and what did he do to Luciano..?" Francois, Al, and Matt turned to see Viktor glaring at all three of them expecting an answer, as well as the rest of the nations.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Oliver~ "I can't believe he would say something like that." Oliver murmured to himself. He was sitting on his bed in his hotel room with the blanket over his head, thinking about all the thing that Francois had said to him. "Oh poor Oliver, you didn't deserve any of that." Oliver looked up to find a version of chocolate bunny hovering over head, except instead of it's usual light brown fur, it had multiple colors on it! One ear was a light blue while the other ear was white, it's face was grey while the body was still brown, one of it's wings was purple and the other was blue. Plus, both of it's upper paws were yellow, but one of them was a brighter than the other, while one of it's lower paws was green and the other was a chestnut brown. It was also odd how it's tail was red as well as it's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Marti Junebug for giving me the idea to discord someone from the F.A.C.E. family, I appericiat it a lot! Anyway, poor Flavio just couldn't get a brak in this chapter, but at least he will find out what is going on with his fratello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you are still clueless on 'Chocolate bunny's' color, than just imagine Discord's color coat and put it on 'Chocolate bunny'. Well, see you in the next chapter~<br>**


End file.
